Of Seduction, Deception and Horcrux in Gryffindor
by IvyBellaRae
Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley-married name, Weasely-Potter, have a daughter whom they wish to go to Hogwarts. Due to the deceased Dark Lord's new generation of followers being after Pavia Weasely-Potter, the loving parents cannot tell their daughter about magic. They only tell her that going to their old school is the right thing for her to do. Pavia must go, and grow up fast.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Leaving Home?

The things that I remembered most about him were his smile and his eyes. The kind that stunned you into a silent stillness, like the affect of a snake's on a fieldmouse. They did this to me, and they invited me in. I had felt the electric energy between us when I'd placed my hand in his own outstretched for the first time. The memory made me shiver now in disgust and yearning, in my seat on the train, as I stared out the rain-streaked window.

"Want anything from the trolley, Miss?" The voice brought me out from my inner ramblings and I looked up, to my right.

"No, thank you," I answered in a somewhat detached voice, then turned my gaze back to the blurrily passing outside. I heard her move on, and I flicked my wand to close the door. I hated for my door to be open.

_**One year earlier...**_

"I don't want to go to boarding school!" I shouted at my Harry and Ginny Weasely-Potter, my parents. "Pavia, please," my father started.

"No, Daddy!" I cut him off. "I don't want to leave home!"

"Babydoll," my mother said, timidly. "Will you please think it over?"

I bit my lip and reluctantly nodded.

"We'll talk about it when you've had time to think," she assured me.

I nodded again.

"Now, what should I make for dinner?" she asked me.

"Roast beef and mashed potatoes?" I asked softly.

She smiled warmly at me. "As you wish, Darling.

"And we'll go out for icecream later," Daddy promised.

Momma and I both gave a pleased little smile.

"Alright, Daddy," I said, and went up the wooden winding staircase, which didn't touch the floor except for the bottom step, to my room. Closing my purple-black door, I traced the golden knob that was engraved with the Weasely crest, as most of my things were. I looked around my room: the lavender walls and shiny, dark wooden floors; the black bedding with lavender flowers and matching plush rugs; my silver vanity with lavender jewles; the window seat and black curtains; every nlack chair and lavender cushion. I examined every one of my photographs and all of my artwork. I couldn't imagine not going to sleep and waking up here every night and day.

I sat down on my window seat, grabbed my stuffed brown monkey, Lulu, hugged her tightly to me as I huddled up into myself and cried.

{Ginny's POV}

I fussed with locks of my fiery-red hair as my husband, Harry, and I try our best to convince our daughter to go to Hogwarts school. All that we could tell her was that it is out on the sea, but for the English, and very important to us because we went there.

"I don't want to go to boarding school!" she yelled at us.

"Pavia, please," Harry started.

"No, Daddy!" she interupted. "I don't want to leave home!"

"Babydoll," I spoke up, and asked hopefully, "Will you please think it over?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"We'll talk about it when you've had time to think," I assured her.

She nodded again.

"Now, what should I make for dinner?" I asked my angel.

"Roast beef and mashed potatoes?" she answered in a soft voice.

I smiled fondly at her. "As you wish, Darling.

"And we'll go out for icecream later," Harry promised her and gave me a wink; he knew that I loved sweets as well as our daughter.

The two of us gave him a small smile.

"Alright, Daddy," she said, and went up the staircase to her room.

My husband and I sat down, each with an exhausted exhale. harry rubbed his face and massaged his temples. I watched him, arms wrapped around myself.

"I hope she make the right decision," he finally said, his expression wary.

"Well, baby," I reasoned, placing a comforting hand on his arm, "it might not be the right decision in her mind; she doesn't know the situation".

He nodded and said, "I wish...," then trailed off, in pain.

I hugged him hurriedly and rubbed his arm. "I know. But, Harry, Darling, this is not your fault."

"They're after her because of me."

"But that's not your fault."

He sighed and leaned on me. Although I had never admitted it, I was always honored to have had the great Harry Potter have chosen me to lean on. I kissed his hair and we just held eachother for awhile-I had to make Pavia believe that it took me a couple hours to cook the roast, when all that I had to do was flick my wand. I thought about how I missed magic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Sweet Godmothers

_**3 hours later...**_

I pondered long and hard on what my parents wanted, and continued to think as I made my way downstairs for dinner. Momma and Daddy smiled up at me as they sat the table. My eyes ran over the oldfashioned kitchen and diningroom, dressed in shades of brown and beige. The wood was Mahogany and Oak-strong, like us.

The table was long, fitting eight chairs for when our gigantic family came to visit. There were dishes, pictures and little family-invented contraptions everywhere. Some would call it clutter, but we called it whimsical. We called it home.

The kitchen really was the center of the house, which was the location for all of our family reunions and holidays; every generation of the Weasely family had lived here for so, so many years. I was the last one, the youngest, but I loved it as much as everyone else. I smiled a little at the old Grandfather clock in the corner. It was completely useless if you wanted to know the time, but otherwise very humorous and whimsical.  
It had nine golden hands, and each of them was engraved with one of the Weasley and Weasley-Potter family's names. There were no numerals around the face, but descriptions of where each family member might be. "Home," "school," and "work" were there, but there was also "traveling," "lost," "hospital," "prison," and, in the position where the number twelve would be on a normal clock, "mortal peril." I found it to be a beautiful, brilliant project of my grandparents, and I loved that Momma and Daddy continued moving the hands around after Grandma gave it to us. The three hands of Mamma, Daddy and myself were currently pointing to home, and this caused a pang to start in my heart; I wanted my hand to stay there. I looked at my family-just my parents, since my elder siblings left a couple years before-, thinking that we were all at the table together for perhaps one of the last times for the entirety of this school year. Eyes on my mother, I murmured, "I'll go".

They both looked up at me and Momma asked me, "What?"

"I'll go, if it means so much to you and Daddy," I told them, being strong.

My father stood and lifted me up into a tight hug. "My girl," he said into my ear, and the simple words warmed my entire being. I'm a toal daddy's girl.

I hugged him back around the neck. "I love you, Daddy," I told him sincerely.

"I love you, too, Babygirl."

Momma came over and embraced me after he'd sat me back down. Then, releasing me, she said, "Well, I think we're ready for icecream, now, don't you?"

I nodded happily and she kissed my forehead. After leaving the dishes to soak, Daddy and I raced eachother to the car. He grabbed me around the waist so that I couldn't win and I screeched, "Cheater!" , the both of us laughing.

He sat me in the back seat and got in on the passenger's side; Momma loved to drive and, whenever she did, that pure smile of hers, more childlike than even my own, shone brightly and porettily. I buckled up and snuggled in for the ride, watching the Moon out my open window, and the shadowy trees rushing by. I let the wind whip my hair about, stinging my eyes and face. Nothing, just about, made me happier than a nightime ride like this.

After getting home from the icecream shop, we found that we had visitors, in our living room. "Auntie Luna, Auntie Hermione!" I cried gleefully, and ran to my first (Hermione) and runner up (Luna) Godmother.  
Hermione hugged me tightly and said, "My, Pavia, you've gotten so big!" The two women had gone on a six-month retreat together and had just returned.

"Yes, you have," agreed Luna. "A good inch or so higher, aproximately four centimeters thicker."

I giggled at my amazing "aunts" and hugged them both in turn, twice each.

"We've brought you sweets," Luna told me, sticking out her purple and blue-striped tongue.

I squealed in delight and reached out my hands. Hermione dropped them into my hands.

"I love when you come back from trips!" I told them, and they laughed merrily as they watched me trot off to the couch. "Thank you!" I called as I went through my treats.

"You're very welcome, Angel," Hermione said to me.

"Always," Luna agreed.

Daddy and Momma embraced each of their friends, chatting animatedly. I ran my fingers over the pretty boxes, unlike any around here; the four adults told me that these sweets could only be bought found in special shops, in foreign places. Some of them spun on your tongue, much more exciting than ordinary poprocks. Others turned your tongue stripes of different colors. There were licorice ropes which stretched up to four feet, when they were originally only one foot long, and you could play with them like jump ropes!  
There were candies that gave the consumer a case of the hiccups, which always made me laugh. The boxes and cases were beautiful, with intricate designs in gold, greens, reds, blues, trims of silver... Some had doors in which little images appeared by a trick of the light and reflection-like the pictures which change when you turn them-, only these dissapeared and didn't come back. The pictures were of make-believe wizards and witches, and I often wrote little stories about them. I had always saved all of my sweets' boxes, as a pretty collection behind a glass case in my room.

I popped a tongue spinner into my mouth and giggled while the adults talked. When the candy had melted, Momma told me to go up to my room and pack.

"Alright," I replied, and walked up to my room. I opened the door and turned on the light to a chorous of squeals and laughter. I was tackled onto the floor in hugs, and I laughed and kicked. When they rolled off of me, I looked around at all of my sisters happily. The triplets, Luna's daughters, all grinned at me. Dakota, in her blue pj. tanktop and white shorts; Natalia, in her grey off-the-shoulder sweater and black yoga pants, with her usual large bow on top of her head-tonight, it is pink-; Tiara, in her silky pink nightie.

"Sleepover?" I asked gleefully.

"Yes!" their voices sang together.

I was so happy, I nearly overlooked an absense. I looked around the room and inquired, "Where is Belinda?"

The grins on their faces faltered.

"What?" I asked, worried now.

"Well..." Natalia started.

"Belinda is sick," Tiara finished for her.

"Sick?" I replied. "How sick?"

They all looked uncomfortable. Dakota spoke up. "She's fine. Just under the weather. We don't need to make such a big deal out of it."

Dakota was so very close to Belinda. She was feircely protective of the younger sibling. If absolutely anything happened to Belinda, she would go ballistic. Come to think of it, most members of our families-mine, Hermione's, Luna's-were like that.

I smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Hun."

She nodded, the smile returning to her face. We all then hopped up to go do fun things. We've been inseperable since birth. The same goes for all of us and the Weasely-Granger twins. Just as I was thinking of them, two hours later, they ran in, Rose jumping onto the bed, Mertile tackling Tiara roughly.

"Hey, it's my bitch!" she said about Tiara-Mertile loved teasing her, because Tiara was...a diva girl.

Tiara chuckled and threw her onto the floor. "You wish."

I hugged Rose, who was cuddly, sweet and sometimes semi-mute. She went through phases of depression because she was so sensitive. Mertile protected her with fists of fury and words that felt as if she was spitting fire whenever they flew from her mouth. She and Tiara were like fire and ice, for that is what Tiara's words did-cut like shards of ice. Either way, they hurt you. With us, however, they were sweet as can be.

"How was boarding school," asked Mertile.

The triplets grinned and answered in unison, "AMAZING! ! !"

"Really?" I asked.

They nodded. "We told you last year," began Natalia.

"And the year before that," ended Tiara.

"Yes," I replied, "but I didn't believe you, really.

"Come on, you're going to love it!" Dakota told me. "I promise."

I sighed. Rose looked nervous, but, I saw a new light shining in her eyes. I knew that she felt like she would belong there. She had always wanted to go to boarding school. Rose was an extremely intelligent girl, like her mother, but she was just not as out-spoken as Hermione. I believed that, in boarding school, she would shine.

Just like her mother.

Mertile, well...she could do with some discipline. I just wanted to be home. Sensing my inner turmoil, Dakota spoke up.

"Pavia, don't look so sad. You'll have us, your sister and your brother there."

I nodded. "That's true..."

"They'll be so happy to have you with them. They love you, ya know."

"I know. It's just...not home, even with them." My sister, Lily Luna-for Daddy's murdered mother and for auntie Luna-, was sixteen, while I was thirteen. She went to boarding school early (at nine instead of the usual eleven), because she was so independent and smart. My fourteen year-old brother, James Sirius-for Daddy's father and Godfather, both murdered, as well-, went at eleven. I missed them both terribly, but, after the first year, I got over only being able to see them on holidays and breaks.

"We were a bit homesick," Natalia started.

"At first," Tiara continued.

"But we grew to love it, almost right away," Dakota said.

"You will, too," said Tiara. And that, was that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Sugar Hangovers and Uncle Noogies**

The next morning-around ten, we all woke in a heap with a massive sugar hangover.

"Daaaamn..." Mertile groaned groggily.

"This fucking sucks," Tiara agreed.

"Tiara," Natalia said in the same groaning voice, "don't cuss."

"Sister, Dear," she replied sweetly, "bite me".

"Come on, now," I said to them. "Don't fight. Let's go ask Mamma to make it better with breakfast."

At this, everyone hurried to get up; NOBODY can resist my Mama's breakfast. We all stampeded in a sluggish fashion downstairs and to the kitchen, Mertile riding on Tiara's back. When the delightful aroma hit us, we were darn near knocked off our feet-fried eggs, French toast, Turkey bacon (the best kind!), multi-berry muffins and hashbrowns. On the table were little jars of homemade jams on the table arranged in the shape a flower.

I hugged my mama and asked, "Extra pepper on mine?"

She smiled and kissed my hair. "Yes, my angel."

I beamed. "Thank you, Mama."

We all took our seats, where our red cloth napkins, monagramed with a gold W, and matching plates were positioned on the table. After Mama and Daddy, Hermione and Luna sat, he said, "We have other guests coming for breakfast".

Seconds after he said this, we heard a sound from the livingroom. We waited, and jumped up excitedly when two of my favorite people in the whole entire world walked in.

"My favorite neice!" Uncle George bellowed, throwing his arms open wide.

"Hey, you git, she's mine, too!" Uncle Fred growled at his brother.

I ran around the table and leaped at George. "Uncle George!" I cried jubiantly.

He hugged me tightly. "Hey, Kiddo!" He then noogied my head, making me grimace and grin at the same time.

"I missed you so much!" I said into his chest, grinning from ear to ear.

"Awww, we missed you to," he replied.

"Alright, alright!" Fred interjected. "I wan'er now!"

I giggled and switched to Fred, who hugged me just as tightly as the other twin had.

"Did you miss me?" he asked.

"Of course!" I answered, truthfully, though George was my favorite.

"Good." He released me, quite reluctantly, and we all hopped into our seats for food.

"Aye, why are you two in my kitchen?" Mama teased her elder brothers.

"Nourishment, Mum," was George's reply. He often teased her by calling her "Mum".

She responded by sticking out her tongue at him and smacking his head with her wooden spoon.

"Ah!" George exclaimed, rubbing his head and wincing. "Just like Mum."

We all laughed and ate, having a merry ole' time. Tiara flirted with my uncles in a playful way, while Mertile, Natalia, Dakota and I made funnies along with them. I was so happy to have so much of the family together.

**_{Ginny's POV}_**

I was so happy to have Hermione, Luna and the girls back here. I luved them all so much, and they made the house feel so much more like our home during my childhood; it had been filled with children. I was saddened, however, by the pradicament with Belinda. As I was thinking about this, my big brothers, the twins, popped into the fireplace-I heard the sound of them landing from the floo powder.

They popped in, greeted and embraced Pavia. I knew that they favored her over her elder sister, Lily Luna. They did see it as a shame, however, that the one who looked like Harry would be so like them, while the one who looked like me-a ginger, like all the Weaselys-, would be so...different. But, they adored her so, they forgot all about that, and only joked about it occasionally.

After breakfast and more visiting, we would tell Pavia that her uncles were here to take her to the train tomorrow, along with us. They were going to ride all the way to Hogwarts with her, because it would be too dangrous for my husband to do so. I, of course, had to be here as well-Harry and I thought it best for us to stay together most of the time, what with this time being the time of...HIS return. I looked up, again pulled from my thoughts, as I heard everybody standing up to clear the table.

"I'll do it, Luvs," I told them all, and Harry nodded, then helped me as the others left. When they were gone with Pavia, we took out our wands and cleaned up by magic. As we did this, I felt a pang in my chest, for keeping my youngest daughter, my baby, from the thing that makes us most special.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: All Packed up**

We had a grand time with Rose, Mertile's and my uncles that day-Rose and Mertile's, because Ron, their father, was George and Fred's little brother. People often were made confused by our family tree whenever we explained it. But, it didn't matter to us, because family was family, and that was that. George and Fred had always joked about how our ginger part of the family would take over the world one day and no one would even know who was who anymore. Sometimes, we wondered if they were joking.  
Anyway, the lot of us played games all day: Tackle Football, Baseball, Tennis, Flag Football, Basketball... We just loved sports and games, our entire family. We were all very good, too. In fact, the triplets often became frustrated with our athleticism, for they were extremely competitive, and could beat most anybody but us. They still had fun, though.

Hermione and Luna played with us. They were very fun, and had a wonderful attitude towards winning and losing-only light smack-talk. Tiara would give the subtle-est hint before throwing her opponents game back in their face; Natalia would be silent the entire time, save for the grunts and cheers; Dakota was loud as my sister and I always had been, shouting and serious smack-talking, throwing the ball or bat on the ground and ramming into people, slideing hard enough to be covered by a cloud of dust... She was so much fun, as was Mertile, who acted the same, only she actually hurt people intentionally and often had to be smacked. Rose played lightly, and was exceptionally good, as the rest of us, besides the triplets. She was just so timid.  
At the end of the day, around eight p.m., we all tromped back inside, dragging ourselves and laughing, our bodies caked iin sweaty dirt and grass. Momma laughed and said, "Wish I could have played. Far too much housework, though".

Daddy nodded. "We'll all get up early to play tomorrow, though, to play before we help Pavia pack up for school."

Everyone, except for myself, who only gave a weak smile, cheered light-heartedly.

Momma laughed softly and said, "Now, go wash up for bed".

We all headed for the bathrooms, which had been added onto by Daddy after he and Momma moved in. I can't understand why this hadn't been done generations ago, what with all the people who have lived in this house, all at the same time. Imagine what it was like when everybody got sick!

After we were all clean and settling in for the night-after many hugs and kisses-, the girls went to the second guest room, to let me get some rest and silent contemplation. Their mama's slept in the first guest room, while the uncles slept outside in their red tent with the giant orange W on each side. I sat on my bed with Lulu crushed to my chest and sighed. Momma and Daddy knocked before coming in to say goodnight. they hugged and kissed me, telling me how beautiful Hogwarts was.

The name made me truly smile, because it was different and funny. I loved it, and I think that they could tell, because their smiles grew, as well. They left me to myself after tucking me in. I flipped on my disco nightlight, with projected the solarsystem throughout my room, which slowwwwwwly rotated. As I drifted off, peacefully, I wondered what my new school would be like.

The next day, as we were all getting ready to gon to the train station, I thought of how I would miss my father's laugh and playful manner, my mother's skip and smile. I tried to focus on the thought of seeing my sister and brother again. I would see them about every day now. I smiled at this, thinking that, at least, they would help me settle in and get through my homesickness.

My sister never had homesickness. She just up and went, off on a new life. My brother, however, was always clinging to everyone when they came home for breaks. I observed him when he was here, how his expression was always one of joy, pain and longing, all at the same time.

When I observed my sister, I admired the content look on her face, as if she was just alright with where she was in life. I knew that it was because she had found her home, her place of belonging. We spent alot of sisterly time together when she was here, time that had always been, and always would be, precious to me. My dreamy elder sister gave me something to dream of, to look forward to: a place of belonging, outside of the home, like she had.

Though I was firmly content with our home-The Burrow, as we called it-, I was no Naive Nelly; I was aware that, one day, I would want something more...would need something more. I just hadn't thought that I would be thrown into it so soon.

"Pavia, Darling."

Mama's voice from my doorway sucked me from my thoughts. I turned to face her. "Mama?"

"Are you all packed up, Babydoll?" she asked me.

I nodded. "Rose and the triplets helped me."

"Oh? Where was Mertile?"  
"Playing with Uncle George and Fred."

"Ah." She walked in and hugged me. Upon the warm contact, I let my caged up tears run from my eyes. She patted my back. "Baby, Baby," she murmured soothingly. "I am not going to continue telling you how you'll love it, because I know that you will not believe me until you see the school for yourself. Just know that we love you, all of us, we do."

I nodded, face burried into her abdomen. "I know, Momma," I whispered, as my tears soaked her dress. She stroked my hair awhile longer before stepping backi to take only my hand, and walked me out of the room. The adults, and Mertile, helped carry my trunks. The whole lot of us got into the car and headed for the train station, my tears all dried up for the entire trip.


End file.
